


After So Long

by Woofemus



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Brighid forces Mòrag to relax after her arrival in Gormott.





	After So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I wrote something with zero nopons

The slow, even strokes of the brush through Mòrag’s hair makes her drowsy, her eyes starting to droop even despite her trying to fight against it. Standing behind her, Brighid carefully combs through her hair, humming a quiet tune. Mòrag doesn’t recognize it though it sounds faintly familiar. It must be something Gormotti, then. Perhaps she’ll ask Brighid to teach her later.

They haven’t seen in each other in so long since Brighid was deployed to Gormott and Mòrag had her own duties to attend. When they— _she_ received word of Brighid’s request for aid, she immediately rushed right over. The Aegis was important and couldn’t be allowed to fall into wrong hands, Mòrag told herself, but impatience nipped at her heels as she prayed to the Architect for her ship to rush faster to where her Blade was waiting.

Not that it mattered much in the end, when the Aegis and her Driver bested them either way. It’d been a whirlwind of activity afterward, trying to clean up the chaos the Aegis’ Driver wrought in his path to get away from them. It’s been a long time since Mòrag’s had a proper chance to sit down and rest. It’s never a moment’s rest in the life of the Special Inquisitor, not when current circumstances demand for her attention now more than ever.

Except, for when Brighid wills for it, apparently. She’d only meant to come into her loaned room at the consulate for just a moment to freshen up before heading back out when Brighid roughly grabs her arm. Mòrag’s so surprised that she offers no resistance when Brighid forces her down into a chair, takes off her hat, and swiftly unpins her hair. Everything happens so quickly that it all feels like Brighid did everything in one motion.

But now that she’s sitting down for once, and combined with the rhythmic motions of the brush through her hair, lethargy is starting to creep upon her. She’d been too restless to sleep on the way to Gormott, anxious at the thought of facing the tremendous power of the Aegis, and also seeing Brighid again.

Sleep threatens to overwhelm her but she struggles to keep herself awake. It’s been so very long since she last saw Brighid, and she would much rather like to enjoy this quiet moment between them. Brighid’s always liked brushing through her hair even if Mòrag always told her it wasn’t needed—

A sharp tug on her hair has Mòrag yelping in pain, her eyes snapping open. She tries to look over her shoulder but Brighid’s holding her hair captive that Mòrag has no choice but to keep looking ahead.

“Brighid? Is something the matter?” Mòrag tries to ask, except her voice comes out hesitant, like she’s being scolded. Brighid doesn’t answer her, but she’s still brushing through her hair. Mòrag frowns, not that Brighid can see it, and she taps her fingers against her legs in apprehension.

“… you looked like you needed it, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid finally says in a soft murmur. There’s amusement Mòrag can sense from there, and also… something else.

It’s all their years together that tell Mòrag that Brighid… is not in the best of moods. She’s… agitated. Mòrag doesn’t blame her. Brighid is powerful to work by herself, but being away from each other… its tolls take form in other ways. Mòrag’s dealt with it by throwing herself into her work, and she imagines Brighid’s done the same.

They’ve barely had a moment to themselves, and had Brighid not sat her down right now, Mòrag would’ve rushed right out with nary any rest, or a proper reunion between them.

“… I did. Thank you, Brighid,” Mòrag says, closing her eyes and finally letting her shoulders relax. “There was too much happening back then, but…” She moves her head, and Brighid allows her, to look up at her Blade. “I… am happy to see you again after so long.”

Brighid’s hands stop their motions, regarding Mòrag silently. When she moves, it is to place the brush off to the side on top of a table. Her hands come back to the sides of Mòrag’s head, gently running her fingers through the now loose hair. Her hands are warm, hot almost but not unbearably so. Yet, Mòrag has not felt this touch in so long a time that she’s never realized how much she’s missed it until now.

Brighid slides her hands lower, to Mòrag’s face. One hand turns to trail the back of her fingertips down Mòrag’s cheek, movements slow and deliberate. She stops right at the center, still rubbing the back of her fingers against Mòrag’s cheek, before abruptly pinching her.

“O-ow! Brighid!” Mòrag bites down to stifle some the pain. Brighid finally lets go, and when Mòrag looks up at her, Brighid’s glaring at her, a deep furrow on her brow.

“For making me deal with Dughall for so long,” Brighid says. And now, Mòrag _understands_ , and even she can’t help but feel guilty for that. She doesn’t even want to imagine what _that_ must have been like. Hopefully, Brighid can forgive her. 

Brighid moves her hands again, cradling Mòrag’s face as she leans down and presses her lips to the top of Mòrag’s head. “And I’ve missed you as well, Lady Mòrag,” she whispers against her hair, lingering as she holds Mòrag.

Even though there are still many more pressing duties for Mòrag to deal with, none of them seem to matter as much as they once did. Mòrag places her own hands over Brighid’s and closes her eyes.

“We’ll go together now.”


End file.
